TRIX 20
by glenda tiffany tilly
Summary: The Club of the witches trio will be continued and indeed under the name TRIX 2.0. There will be very many enemies of the Winx Club. R&R. Translated from German. First Story. ValtorXOC


It started the last school year for us students of Magix school. For those who do not know: The Magix school consists of the former Alfeacollege, the Cloudtower and the Red fountain. It was still the same concept. Fairies must not be seen with witches or sorcerers and vice versa the same problem. Well, I'm friends with a witch and a fairy, which I had thought at the beginning that this friendship lasted only because the three of us have the same as to say have "destiny". When I was banished in the second school year of all, I made friends with Daniela. She was a fairy, who almost always wore pink clothes. At first I wanted to use her only to get more recognition or my reputation back, but she grew on me so quickly in my little icy heart. One day, I took the first step and spoke to a girl that alone ate alone her packed lunch. I could not tell if she was a fairy or a witch. We talked, and then I had invited Sandra sometimes with Daniela and me to eat.

I got on well with them. In the previous school year, we realized that we are more than friends, more like sisters. Then Sandra lifted her big secret what her powers were affected. She was a witch, and more specifically the witch of darkness. The funny thing is that Daniela is the fairy of the storms. (The two are the descendants of Darcy and Stormy, as the Trix were submerged 10 years ago.) And I'm better known as Icy the witch of eternal ice but my real name is Nina. The name is given me my friends, because I am the descendant of Icy and have formed a club named Trix. Okay ... I just lead the tradition. Does not matter. So now it is enough to talk about the past. Where was I ... yes the last school year.

I was glad to see my friends again, because we didn´t often see in the holidays. I had to do learning, drawing and writing. Writing is a great passion of mine. I am not a classical witch who thinks only of the destruction or domination of a planet actually are Sandra and I rather the opposite.

I walked up the stairs to my class. "Hopefully this year everything will be different." I thought to myself as I opened the door. It was not a person in the room so I closed the door behind me and sat down on the teachers chair and put my feet up on the teacher's desk. This school was the same as on Earth. The building, the lessons and we were allowed to use our powers only if we are ordered by the teachers or anyone in danger. I miss the earth so much and it is not just me, but also Sandra and Daniela. We were separated as babies and sent to Earth, in faith we would never see each other again. Well, nothing was out of it, right?

Suddenly the door opened, I looked who it was. It was none other than my favorite teacher. Mister Fellner's music and English teacher, what exactly are my favorite subjects. "What are you doing here?" He asked me and stretched out his right hand to me. We had a good harmony, he once said in his teaching and to be honest, which girl can't stand on such a man. With the long hair and his clothes he was just good enough to eat. "I just wanted to enjoy my time in the darkness of the classroom." After that, I grabbed his hand and he pulled me to him. Why he is so different now? Why feel his gaze on my skin like when I was on fire? , I thought to myself. Blush crept into my face. We stood there and he was getting closer to my lips with his. When our lips touched, the door opened. We shrinked back, noting that there were Sandra and Daniela. "Then enjoy the silence with your friends." Mister Fellner said, and walked out of the room. The pair came in. "What was that?" asked Daniela. "He has drawn me to him and kissed me." "Something's not right. His aura is much darker than before. "said Sandra. I knew myself that something was wrong with him, because a few months ago we were not as close. "I know it sounds disturbing, but when we kissed, he was no longer Mr. Fellner, but Valtor." Daniela and Sandra looked at me in surprise and said in unison, "Who is Valtor!"

I conjured up my history book and showed them Valtor. "Wow that is exactly the right type for you Nina," said Daniela. "What!" He was not a bad kisser. I walked out the door and said, "We need to find out why he kissed me and why he's here."


End file.
